mgerpfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The 7 Deadly Sins
Wrath: A man who destroyed a town in a fit of rage. His strength is immense,being able to destroy buildings or send enemies flying with one strike. He tends to treat both humans and mamono the same, seeing no real difference between the races. He wanders the land with the other Sins trying to atone for the sin he commited. Greed: An immortal thief who tried to steal the Water of Immortality, but in the end he ended up being stopped by the guardian of the fountain. He succeeded instealing the Water later on, but in doing so caused the death of the guardian. He has an ability called Seize which allows him to steal objects from his target,but only if they are not holding it. He and Wrath constantly fight each other on friendly terms. Lust: A human female who turned into a succubus because of her insatiable appetite for sex. She fell for Wrath when he showed no disgust at her mamono form and treated her like any other female. She is always trying to get him to bed with her, but she fails everytime. She never gives up, hoping to one day make him hers. She no longer looks to be with other men, she just wants to be with Wrath. Sloth: A forest guardian who left his post leaving only his twin sister to protect the forest. Years later he returned to find the forest destroyed and his sister dead. He now wanders with the other Sins while searching for the culprit who killed his sister. He is the healer of the party, and always tries harder than he should to make up for leaving his home when he should have stayed there to help protect it with his sister. Envy: A woman who got so envious of her neighbor she tried killing her, but failed. She fled her home with the authorities chasing her. She only was able to escape due to the assistance of Wrath. She was grateful for his assistance but told him that she was not worth saving since she nearly killed a woman out of jealousy.He told her she should travel with him and help others to atone for her sin. She gratefully accepted his offer and has been trying her best to be of use to him. Gluttony: A young man who nearly starved his village to death due to his insatiable appetite. He was chased out of town before that happened and was told never to return. As he traveled he begin to realize that what he had done in his hometown was wrong. He decided he would fast to try to atone for his sin, nerly dying in the process. He was saved when Wrath found him and convinced him that starving himself would not be atonement for his sin.He should travel with him and help those in need, Gluttony gratefully accepted the proposal. Pride: A Dragon who was forcing a small town pay tribute to her. They lived in fear of her anger if they did not pay enough tribute to her,they had no idea what she would do. One day Wrath entered the town and fought her, the fight ended in a tie. She then told him she would travel with him till she was able to beat him, he smiled and told her that it was fine with him.